


Love for a partner

by Trixie8923



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: BDSM, Choking, Gay Male Character, M/M, Rating: M, Safewords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21710128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixie8923/pseuds/Trixie8923
Summary: You were in one of the greatest up in coming tag teams with Drew Macintyre.You were on the way to tag team gold.Will your attraction to your partner ruin it or make it all the sweeter.( finished)
Relationships: Drew McIntyre/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Love for a partner

**Author's Note:**

> First m/m fan fiction.18+ only.Have any rp ideas let me know and I'll write it.( finished)

123.ding...ding...ding.You and Drew won agin that made 4 no five tag team wins.There was no way you and him wouldn't be challenging for the titles soon.After the match both you and Drew went to the locker room for a shower before going to the hotel room.Since you and him taged you both decided to ride together to.

You sat down on a bench wincing in pain Randy had decided to drop you on the edge of the ring on your back then on the fan barriers agin on your back.One day you swear your going to pay him back for everything he has put you through.Ever since he found out you were gay one drunken night he had decided to make sure your tough enough to be in a gay relationship in the Wwe. Practically beating you up every time he was near you. 

You tried to keep you being gey to your self as far as you know only Randy knows why he didnt tell anyone you would never know but you were grateful for it.Tho it was hard to keep it a secret since you had a hard time not getting hard everytime you were around Drew.You hadn't taken a hot shower since you started tagging with Drew.

You cuss under your breath pulling your shirt off.Drew hears and looks over seeing your back."Feck Randy agin?" He walks over examining your back.Your face was blood red.His fingers skim over your back lightly." I'm going to kill him he growls under his breath" You look confused as to why Drew would be so mad over Randy hurting you. " Lad how about we shower at the hotel where I can help my partner without prying eyes" You don't have to Drew I can manage I don't want you labeled because of me.

Drew just smirked grabbing his bag "come on if ye can walk and don't keep me waiting mate. Slowly you rise to your feet and gingerly follow Drew. You manage to get to the hotel room but you feel like your whole backs on fire Randy might have actually done some real damage this time. 

You make a beeline to the bed but Drew catches you."No mate shower first it will help loosen up ya muscles, less likely for ye back to be buckling that wayto .You know he is right and walks into the bathroom but soon relize your to sore to bend.You walk back out and he looks up from his phone his smile bigger than you've ever seen it." Need help mate?" " Yes and please dont rub it in I cant bend so I can't undress."Drew stands walking over working on undoing your pants .Whats Randy got against you anyway "he asks pulling your shorts then underwear off leaving you naked and at half mast. Your face goes blood red " Eh What the hell your going to find out eventually anyway I'm I'm gay Randy says he wants to toughen me up so I can handle being gay in the WWE." You turn to go shower when Drew pulls you into his arms staring into your eyes. Lad I have never been so happy to hear something in my whole life I was afraid I was getting me signals wrong." Gently he cups your face clashing his lips with yours he quickly dominates the kiss his young sliping into your mouth.A groan escapes your mouth through the kiss .He pulls back smiling softly. Will you be my partner in another way? You smile nodding you throw your arms up to hug him and instantly regret it as it throws your back into another fit of spasms. 

You close your eyes tears spilling out from pain. Drew gently strokes your cheek " Orton will never be hurting you agin after tonight I'll make sure of that.You open your eyes after a moment.You dont have to I.. Drew cuts you off with another kiss pulling you against his body.He pulls away slightly " that's where your wrong mate " you are mine and I intend to protect what's mine. 

He helped you into the shower going back out to make a phone call. You stand under the stream of hot water letting it fall on your back.Soon you zone out thinking of everything that had happened. Two large hands land on your hips and pull you back into a large muscular body.You open your eyes smiling.Thought you were making a phone call Drew."I was I finished now I want to have some fun with what is mine. 

His hands slide from your hips up your sides to your stomach and down while his mouth attacked your neck.You start getting hard and grasp at the shower trying to get a hold of anything. He bites down on the crook of your neck it causes you to moan your cock going rock hard.You breath hard trying to gather your self when drew pulls away.He helped you out of the tub wrapping you in a towel. You start to dry off as he turns off the water and grabs himself a towel."On the bed back up lay on the towel mate."You see him pull out some baby oil and some sort of cream."Drew I'm alright really I've taken worse bumps. He pushes you on the bed hand around the neck "Let's get something known real quick I do not have alot of patience mate and if I tell you to do something I expect you to do it right away."

You gulp " yes sir" he smiles.Red I'll stop and nothing else will happen yellow we will slow and talk about it ok.?You nod " yes sir.He pulls away stroking your neck " let's try this agin flip over onto your stomach."You flip over gently he puts a pillow under your head. 

You hear a lid flip open then baby oil squirt on your back.Drews large hands spread and work your sore muscles. Suddenly your back got very warm that wasn't baby oil.You groan before starting to moan oh. Drew chuckles " you enjoy that huh." "Very much sir thank you." < p> You keep your eyes closed blissed out when you feel a large finger slip into your hole it causes you to jump " Easy lad just me you can trust me." You relaxe as he works the finger in and out while his other hand massages your butt cheek.You are so blissed out you barley notice the second finger sliding into you until he starts to open and close them over and over.You start to whine Drew don't make me beg.He smirked " what I'f I want you to beg to hear how much you want me?" A gural moan left you " please drew please I need you in my." His fingers left you leaving you feeling so empty it hurt. You soon felt his slikend cock pushing at your hole.He slowly pushed into you inch by inch the pain and the plesure mixing together. When finally bottomed out you could hear him panting in your ear" you'r so tight Mo grá. You laugh in pain " your just so big".Drew nips and sucks at your neck and shoulders waiting for you to get used to his size. 

After a few minutes you wiggle some testing it causing Drew to growl in your ear gritting his teeth.Go Drew move.Thats all it took Drew started to thrust in and out of you starting slow and easy but with every thrust he got harder and faster.You cried out enjoying every second of it.Drew turned and started drilling your good spot .Your eyes go wide as the plesure overwhelms you "Drew Drew I'm im". Shhhh "yn" shhhh just let go. 

You cry out " cumming hard your body trembling under his he bites down hard on your back cumming into you.He slows then stops kissing your neck and back whispering things to you in Gaelic you wish you knew what they ment it sounded so sweet. 

"Your mine now "you smile " I'm yours. 

Summer slam you and Drew had just won the tag team championships.You were sitting alone in the locker room waiting on Drew when Randy Orton walked inside."Yn"? You growl " what do you want Orton"? He smirked " to toughen you up some more ".Suddenly Randy is tossed up against the wall A angery Drew stared him down ."He is mine Orton "Drew growled at him."Touch him again I will end you".Orton Smiled brightly "about time I thought I'd have to take a pass at him my self before you did Drew. Drew let him go " your an ass you know.He put his hands up and left. 

You walk over and hug Drew.I love you you Irish sociopath he smiles and I love you to.


End file.
